I Never Thought This Would Come True
by D-Tent'sGirl101
Summary: When Raquel first met Alan she never wanted to spand anytime time with him ever again. but when Alan's rival Jason forces them to spend time together will they end up hating eachother forever? Please Review! Complete
1. Chapter 1

I do not own holes or the characters in holes, but I do own the characters I made up in this story. Please read and reply I would like to know what you think.

Running through the hallway I was breathing heavily from my sprint across the

Courtyard. Why was I late? Why today? My first day in a new school and I was terribly late! Maybe if I didn't live a million miles away from my school then I wouldn't have to worry about it, although maybe if I didn't sleep in I could make it to school on time too. I hope today isn't going to be what the next two years are going to be like? This is going to be hell I didn't want to move to the middle of no where Missouri, I wanted to stay back in Minnesota, but according to my mother that was a bad living environment. Well, I don't know if moving in the middle of Missouri suburbia is any better thanks mom…

"OUCH! Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yah you better be sorry bumping into me like that what were you thinking?"

I looked up into the face of the large figure that I had bumped into. It was a boy around my age with dark brown hair and matching eyes he was tall and cute but had a strong face he was the type of boy that in Minnesota you avoided. He gave me an angry glare.

"I was thinking I am very late for my first day of school and that I should get moving because I don't know anyone or where I am going or how long anything will take. That's what I was thinking and what are you just to cool for school so your spending time out here in the courtyard because let me tell you that is not very cool either."

"Whoa! Someone is PMSing I have this period free and I have nothing better to do then spend time in the courtyard. So here I am just minding m own business and little miss bitchy runs into me and starts talking like she is my mother, and who exactly are you little miss bitchy?"

The ring of the school bell could be heard in the distance. I had no time to answer the boy's question and looked back at him about to tell him off again for calling me a bitch but the boy's eyes were no longer full of anger but amusement.

"Well, time for 2nd period. What class do you have?" He looked around for my schedule.

"Math what do you have?"

"Math, I can show you where it is if you want… here!" He pulled out my school map from the pile of clutter that was now sitting at my feet from when we collided. "You go up the stairs and then through this hallway and then through this door then up these stairs and then it is your fourth door on your right you can't miss it. I would show you but I have to do something real quick before class."

"Thanks! Ill see you in class!" I ran off through the door and followed his directions I ended up in a senior art class.

"This isn't Geometry?" I looked around dazed at all the cute senior boys who were fiddling around with lenses and pictures.

"No! This is advanced photography! Who are you? You know what never mind your disrupting my class get out!" The angry photo teacher ran after me and chased me out of her room and then walked back and slammed the door. I could hear roars of laughter coming from the room. Could this day get any worse?

I sat down and took out my map and looked it over the rooms only had numbers and not names I should have checked the number on my schedule with the number on the map. I can't believe what kind of ass hole would tell me to go to the wrong room. But there is nothing I can do about it now so I better just suck it up and worry about that dusch bag later. I started off towards room 145. Ten minutes later I opened the door to find the boy sitting in the back of the classroom looking very pleased with himself. I quickly explained to my teacher that I had got lost and that I was new and that I was really very sorry. She was very understanding and said it was ok and just to pull out my book and follow along. There were only fifteen minutes left of class so we really didn't do anything. After class I got out of my seat and tried to find my locker. When I finally reached it there was a voice that interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello again have a nice class?" I looked up it was that same boy from my math class and from the courtyard. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction in letting him know I was totally pissed.

"Yes actually I met some really hot guys and then I met the dean and I told her all about how this nice boy showed me how to get to my class but it was not the right class and so I was on my way to my class. But now I have beginning photography and thanks to you I already know where that classroom is. Have a nice 3rd period." I walked of wiping the smug look off his face. I felt kind of bad for lying to him but then again he lied in the first place and he had no rite to do that. So I just went back to the room where all the cute boys were and prepared myself for the rest of the day that was surely going to get worse.

The next two periods were rather dull except for when the same photo teacher from before saw me walking into her class room and joined me at the door and explained once again that this was not geometry and that maybe I should get my schedule checked. But then I told her that I really had photography this period and I was sorry for interrupting her earlier class. 4th period was English and that was incredibly dull because we did nothing but talk about what we were going to do for the year and then 5th period was lunch I walked into the lunch room and got my food then sat down at an empty table finally I had lunch not only was I starved but it was the one place that I could be alone and unless the boy from this morning had already peed on my ham sandwich I was finally free of his bullshit. But once again that bitch karma played a few tricks and made so it where I was sitting I was joined by the boy once again and his friend. His friend was not as tall as him but was also very cute. He was black and had thick glasses but had a great smile.

"Hi again!" The boy looked absolutely enthusiastic to see me again; I however did not share the feeling.

"Hello" I glared at him to show him that I was angry.

"Alan introduce me to your friend!" The boy's friend was now beaming at me and laughing in-between his words.

"Oh, well this is uhh…well I don't know her name yet but we keep bumping into each other." He looked at me and winked I showed no emotion to tell him that he was not welcome to sit there. But he didn't take the hint. He and his friend sat down. His friend how was much more friendly then the boy stretched out his hand for a hand shake and introduced himself as Rex, and told me that his ugly pissy friend was Alan. The face Alan made was priceless he was so pissed it made me happy to see him that angry.

"So what other classes do you have?" I really like Alan's friend he is genuinely interested in what I have to say unlike Alan who is a poop.

"Well, I have first period choir, then math, then photography, then English, lunch, science, history, and then Spanish."

"Cool we have science together and you me and Alan all have Spanish together! But it sounds like you have a lot of classes with Alan!"

"Great." I sounded less than happy to hear this and I guess Alan figured that out.

"Well, I don't want to have classes with you either. You're ugly."

Alan got up and walked away.

"Don't worry about him he doesn't know how to talk to girls he likes. Oh by the way it was really funny how you walked into first period photo this morning Mrs. Johnson almost pissed herself she was so angry."

"He dose not like me you heard him he thinks I'm ugly. And I didn't do that on purpose you friend…"

"He doesn't think you are ugly he thinks your really hot he told me third period. I wouldn't put a lot of thought into it though; he really isn't an ass hole he just gets offended easily. I think it's about time for Science I can walk you to class if you want and I promise to walk you to the right class if you want." We laughed clearly Alan had told Rex about showing me to the wrong class. We went to science which was surprisingly not that bad although I am a bad science student I went to the rest of my classes and then headed for my last class of this nightmare of a day they call school.

Spanish was a disaster I an the worse at speaking it and worse is our first test is in two weeks on something that I have no idea what to do. Maybe I can ask Rex for help he seems to know what he is doing. Maybe if Alan wasn't insulting me in another language I would be able to concentrate better and learn more. It is bad enough when he calls me ugly in English but to hear all day Raquel esta muy fea (Raquel is very ugly) and Raquel es menos inteliente que Jorge (Raquel is dumber than George) (The boy's Spanish name mine was Raquel because that is already a name of Spanish origin although I thought that boy's name should be cerdo gordo (fat pig), but I didn't have any say in the picking of the names.)

After school I got into my car and drove home. It took longer to get home because I got lost twice. When I got out of my car I heard someone yelling my name.

"RAQUEL! Hey!" It was the boy, Rex, and another boy who was called Caveman by the other two boys. It turns out that they all live within four blocks of me. You can guess I was less than excited to find out that the spawn of Satan lived only two blocks from me.

"I didn't know that you lived here. You should walk with us sometime, its fun."

Rex is so sweet he is one of the nicest guys I have ever met. I would not give up this opportunity to spend time with him because he was the closest thing I had to a friend right now and that guy they called Caveman did seem really sweet too. I was glad that I was meeting new people and I was excited to be invited to walk to school with them even if it meant spending even more time with Alan ( Alan was his name but I like fat pig better).

"I would love to walk with you guys sometime." I looked directly at Alan and smiled he still seemed sore over the falling out we had during lunch. I was not going to give in though even though Alan was being stupid and very immature I was not going to show it.

"Great! We can meet you here at eight tomorrow morning! We'll see ya later Raquel!" Eight in the morning seemed really early to me but maybe it wont be that bad. Although it must take a long time to walk. Can't these boys drive?

Rex, Alan, and Caveman walked away and I turned back to face my house but I was bumped into by a tall figure. The tall figure had a harsh voice and spoke loudly.

"Hey pretty lady are you lost can I walk you home?"

I quickly thought of an excuse not to walk anywhere with him.

"Uh, no thanks." I looked at my house and then to him and then to my house again. "I think I can handle it thank you." With that I walked quickly and didn't even notice the boys that were gathering behind him. I was relieved when I reached my house. I didn't know what to do but I hoped that I would never see him again.


	2. Jason seeks revenge

Eight in the morning was really early this was the time I was waking up but I had to shower and everything by eight it sucked, but I tried my best to put on a smile when I saw the boys at the corner.

"You do this every morning? I could never get up this early everyday." I began to walk with the boys and made small talk with them about the weather and the football team, Stanley (I finally found out Caveman's name) said that they look really good this year. He was proud because he was on the team.

When we finally got to school I went to my 1st period class and made plans to meet up with the boys at lunch. I set off for choir and ignored Alan yelling I don't wanna have classes with you either bitch!

Another day passed by with Alan being an ass hole and me trying not to get too pissed but by the fourth time he told me I was a bitch and that I was ugly I was really tempted to slap him.

All day he was there making fun of me and saying mean things. The only thing that would stop him is when Rex told him to stop. Even though Rex was not as big as Alan he always listened to him. When ever I would turn a corner Alan was there ready to trip me. When ever I walked into class he was ready to pull the seat out from under neither me and call me a whore. Whenever I said anything he was there ready to disagree and tell me that everything I said was stupid and that I was retarded. I was beginning to make a lot more friends but all of them never seemed to know why Alan was acting the way he did. Although most of them didn't know how he normally acted because he isn't normally that out going towards girls. I was sick and tired of Alan and his immature games. I was ready to snap I didn't want to spend one more minute with him ever.

After the last class I met him after school and he informed me that Stanley and Rex had to work on a project and that we had to walk home together. You can just imagine how happy I was to hear that. The thought of spending over and hour with Alan alone was a nightmare in it's self but it was worse knowing that I was stuck walking with him because I still did not know the way to my house and mine was only two blocks after his. So I trudged along and tried not to say anything. Maybe if I am lucky he will for get I am there and he will not have to remind me how ugly, stupid, and retarded I am.

We were almost home and were about three blocks from Alan's home when I heard a familiar voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend to walk you home and that's why you don't need me I see how it is."

Both me and Alan spun around to see the tall boy from yesterday.

"Shit! It is Alan! Sweetie you need to pick your boys better, like me! Alan here is a pussy nothing but a pansy that came here from a trailer park and ran away from his drunken ass bitch of a mother."

Alan was growing a deep shade of red and was quick to reply.

"Jason fuck off at least I had a mother yours didn't even want to be around you so she left you on the streets she is a hooker now oh and by the way she is a lame lay."

Jason grabbed me and started to touch me all over I tried to throw him off but he was too strong. I started yelling but my voice was drowned out by Jason's and Alan's voices.

"I have your girlfriend what now? Talk about a lame lay I bet she is the worse I have ever had."

"Get the hell off of her!"

"Make me! I bet you can't and by the time I am done with her I will kick your ass and the neither one of you will be able to walk straight."

What happened next was a flash Alan went flying and grabbed Jason and started beating on him I was thrown to the ground I slid on the sidewalk and into the street my shirt rode up and I could feel the flesh being ripped from my body. I tried to get up I couldn't so I laid there and was quickly picked up by one of the three boys that were by Jason always. While the other two were fighting off Alan this boy was pulling me off the sidewalk and into the bushes laughing and trying to undress me. I fought him off and ran towards Alan but I was grabbed again by Jason who had thrown off Alan, but while I was yelling Alan once again came running towards him and the other boy and beat them. I was thrown again hard onto the side walk I could feel my ribs being pushed under the impact and they felt like they were breaking from my body. I couldn't get up once again but then the adrenaline came pumping through my body and I rock up from the puddle of blood I was laying in. Alan grabbed me as the boys lay bleeding on the sidewalk. They were all getting back up but we were running fast. Alan pulled me down a street and into a medium sized house that was grey. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Then he turned to me breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Alan looked at me with worried eyes. He was badly bleeding from the mouth and he had some bruises and scrapes and there was blood running though his shirt. I was shocked at what had just happened and I fell over sitting down. Everything was a daze and I could not think. The adrenaline was still pumping through my body and I couldn't stand up I was shaking too badly.

"Raquel? Are you ok? Whoa what is wrong come on lets get you on the couch or something." Alan picked me up from the floor that I was sitting on and picked me up and carried me into a room and got a towel then lay it down on the couch and then laid me on top of it. I then realized how badly my ribs hurt. I looked down and there was blood seeping from m shirt.

"You're bleeding. Here let me see." Alan looked even more worried than before he gently lifted up my shirt just enough to see the large scrape that went from the middle of my back across my ribs and to the side of my stomach.

"Ooh, doesn't look good. Here you need a band-aid or something." He got up and walked over the cupboard over the sink in the kitchen that was next to room where I lay on the couch. He started searching the cupboard for something and came back with an ace bandage and some spray. It looked like the spray that my mom used when I was little when I would fall off my bike and scrape my knee.

"Here we go… your bleeding really badly doesn't that hurt?" I was still in shock of what had just happened and the only thing that came out of my mouth was a dumb reply and nonsense.

"You are bleeding real bad crash?" "I know that stuff yah bike crash."

Alan looked confused and had that worried look back in his eyes. "Are you ok? Maybe I should call a doctor?" I shook my head no. I was now able to form complete sentences now. The adrenaline had stopped flowing as much and I was calming down.

"You look worse don't worry about me I'm fine. You need a band-aid for you or something. Don't worry about me I am fine." I looked at his many scrapes and blood but then it dawned on me that a lot of the blood on him was from helping me up and carrying me. It covered his shirt and was on his pants and his arm.

"I feel really bad you just like jumped in and beat the crap out of that guy…YOU COULD HAVE DIED! Thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. I was so scared and you just fought them all off." I quickly jumped off the couch and wrapped my arms around Alan and pulled him into a hug and then I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He began to get an even deeper shade of red then before.

"Really it was nothing; I mean I can't let Jason treat a girl like that. Don't get use to it I wasn't doing it for you Jason is a fucker and he needed the sense to be knocked in to him. Now about your cuts, this should really be covered I mean you're bleeding all over the place. Here let me do it you lay down you got thrown real hard."

He once again lifted up my shirt just enough so he could get a good look at my cuts. He sprayed the anti-bacterial spray on and laughed when I yelled because it stung so much, but he was quick to follow with an apology for hurting me. Then he covered my bleeding side with the bandage and wrapped with tightly, but not too tight. He then told me to rest because I looked pale.

"Alan, you know you really should do something about your cuts. Why don't you get some band-aids or something?" I was truly worried about him because he was covered in my blood but you could still see his own blood seeping through his shirt.

"Well, if your going to be all worried about it I will go get some band-aids." He got up and walked back to the cupboard and returned with band-aids and a wet cloth.

"Here let me help you, your bleeding on your back." I motioned for him to sit next to me on the couch and he took off his shirt and let me gently wipe the blood from his back and sides and put band-aids on where it was necessary. When I was finished he got up and picked up his shirt that was lying on the ground and turned around and looked at me. I saw his abs they were really nice and my heart was beginning to beat faster when I saw his chiseled chest. I never thought about how attractive Alan was normally when I saw him I wanted to throw up, but something was coming over me. He had saved me maybe he wasn't all bad.

"I'm going to go and get a new shirt and probably pants ill be right back will you be ok?"

"Alan, I will be fine I'll stay right here ok?" He shook his head in approval and walked and came back instantly. "You better come with me I don't want my cousins to come home and see you bloody lying on the couch."

He picked me up again after I couldn't stand and carried me up two flights of stairs into a big room that was relatively clean except for a few bits of clutter lying on the floor. There was a messy un-made bed under a window in one corner. There was a desk against the wall across from the bed and there was a couch on the wall to my left. On the far wall there were a few more windows and a guitar and a piano and a few pillows and a bookshelf filled with books. I was amazed at this room. It was so simple but it was so amazing.

"Is this your room? I really like it!" I looked around at the few piles of clutter and looked back at Alan.

"Yah its mine sorry about the mess." He saw me looking at the clutter and then saw my eyes look to the guitar and piano it was as if he was reading my mind.

"I don't play those they are my cousins I just like they way they look. Do you play?"

"A little bit of guitar although I really like the piano but I'm not very good."

"Well, come over and sit down don't just stand there." Alan pointed to the bed and quickly straightened the sheets and the comforter. I followed him and sat down thanking him. I thought it was a good idea to get to know him a little bit better. We spent the next ten minutes talking as he picked up his room and found a new shirt.

"So you live with your cousins? That's cool I like with my mom my sister is college so it just the two of us. But my aunt and uncle are cool too though I love my aunt she is awesome!"

"Yah, they're cool but I really had no choice." He saw the questioning look on my face and explained. "The things Jason said were true my mom was an alcoholic and the state thought that she was unfit to take care of me. So here I am."

I was shocked to find out about Alan and his family I had never known anyone who had gone though something as tough as that. No wonder he was so anal all the time I would be a bitch if something like that happened to me too.

"So what happened to your dad? You said you lived with your mom what about your dad?" he quickly turned away so I couldn't see that he was once again turning red.

"Oh, he died when I was really young."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My dad left when I was really young I never knew him either. Here you look cold take this." Alan threw a sweatshirt at me and sat down on one side of me. I was freezing and was thankful for the hoodie.

"So how do you like Missouri?"

"Well, I was pissed when my mom said we were moving but things are getting better you know except for getting attacked a few blocks from my house but you know things can't be all bad here. I mean I'm making friends and so far I think I have picked really good ones. Especially ones who walk me home and save my life." I smiled at Alan and he shook his head like it was nothing but I once again pulled him into a hug and thanked him for saving me.

"So when do your aunt and uncle get home?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, not for two weeks they went out of town on a cruise, but I don't live in that house anymore I live here with my cousins there a lot cooler but sometimes I go and spend time at my Aunt and Uncle's house. But my cousin is coming home tomorrow morning I think. And my other cousin should be home anytime now but she probably stopped by her boyfriend's house and won't be back until tomorrow morning. What about you is your mom missing you at home?"

"My mom nah, she won't be home until tomorrow she had to go into St. Louis and fill out some paper work or something. So no I'm home alone for a while." I looked at Alan wondering if that was a hint that he wanted me to leave. I got up and said that maybe I should get going though. But Alan gently grabbed my arm and explained how it was stupid for me to walk home alone right now and then be home alone when Jason was still on the rampage. He said he thought it was a good idea if I stayed here for a while.

The rest of the afternoon flew by we talked and got to know each other. Then Alan surprised me by making a really good dinner. It wasn't until ten at night did he offer to walk me home. I gladly accepted his offer I didn't want to run into Jason again. So we walked under the moon light to my house.

"Thanks again for helping me. Maybe I should drive tomorrow to school. I could give you a ride if you want."

"Yah ok that would sound good Rex and Stanley have to go in early to work on the project. Can you pick me up around 9?"

"No problem! See you tomorrow." I smiled at Alan and unlocked the door to my house then I closed the door and ran to the window in the other room and watched him walk down the street. I never thought I would ever have such a good time with Alan. I always thought that walking home with him and spending all afternoon with him would be hell. But it is the most fun I have had in Missouri. I went upstairs to bed and went to sleep. I hoped that everything would be cool with us the next morning when I went to go and pick him up.


	3. I hated him 48 hours ago!

I got up extra early so I could straighten my hair. Even though it was only Alan I felt that I should look really nice when I went to go and pick him up. I figured since we weren't walking then I could wear a skirt, plus in my opinion my legs are one of my best features. So after I showered and ate I took a whole 30 minutes to get my hair super straight. Then I walked into my closet and picked out my new skirt from Guess. I put it on and found a matching halter top and put it on and then I found my new sneakers. I stop one more time by my mirror and put on a little bit of make-up and checked that I looked ok. I walked into the garage and I started up my car, and drove off towards Alan's house.

When I reached his house he was waiting outside for me. He also looked very nice wearing jeans and a green polo. I pulled up and opened the passenger side door.

"You look nice, new shirt?"

"Nah just found it in the clean clothes. You look nice too." He jumped into the car and closed the door.

"We better hurry I don't have a class but don't you have a class?"

"Yah, I have choir your lucky you have 1st period free then you can be late if you want. I wish I had a free 1st period." We drove off discussing all of our classes and were at school just in time for the first bell to ring. I parked the car and got out setting off towards school yelling over my shoulder.

"See you in math!"

The day flew by again I ate lunch with Stanley, Rex and Alan. When Rex asked what we did when we walked home together yesterday we managed to tell him about Jason even though it was just Rex and we knew we could trust him neither of us could find the right words to explain what happened so we just said nothing happened after we were attacked by Jason and quickly changed the subject. We made plans for me to take all of the guys back to my house where we would "do homework" meaning we would do whatever we wanted until they had to go home for dinner. So when the last bell rang Alan and Rex came and waited out by my car they told me that Stanley had football practice and he couldn't come with us. So the three of us got into my Champaign SUV and we sped off towards my home.

Throughout the entire car ride and even when we first got into my house all Rex could talk about is how me and Alan were no longer fighting with each other constantly. He seemed to think that when he and Stanley stayed at school yesterday that me and Alan had had hooked up.

"Man I'm telling you I can always tell when there is romance in the air. Something happened! I'm like a booty-ologist I know these things. Both of you have an energy about you. That means you guys hooked up. So what happened I wanna know. You know you can't keep these things from me! So are you guys dating or something now? Rex was filled with energy that day and would not stop talking about how we would be the perfect couple. It wasn't until I asked if they were hungry did the awkward conversation stop.

"Are you guys hungry? I can go make some food or something." Alan jumped up ready for any excuse to get away from Rex's interrogations and followed me into the kitchen.

"You want help? I was ready to shoot him. Just because we aren't trying to kill each other that doesn't mean that we are getting married. Rex is my best friend but sometimes I just wanna…" Alan made a choking gesture with his hands.

"Ha! Yah he is awesome but I know what you mean. Hey, how I am sorry for the way I treated you." I busied myself with searching the cupboards for food.

"You're sorry? If anything I should be asking for forgiveness I was a dusch bag. I'm sorry. Lets be friends ok?"

"Yah good idea… ah ha!" I found some chips and salsa and brought them out to Rex and set them on the table in front of the couch.

"So what do you guys want to do? I mean I guess we could do some homework but it's not like we would really get anything done. We can watch a movie or something or we could go outside and play basketball. What do you think?" we sat and thought about that for a while.

"How about a movie, what ones do you have?" I got up and walked over to a box and brought it back into the T'V room here is all the ones we have sorry but were not entirely done with packing."

The boys went thought the box until they agreed on Harold and Kumar go to White Castle. So we sat on the couch and laughed at Harold and Kumar until Rex got a call on his cell phone from his mom telling him that he should come home for dinner.

"Well, thanks for having me over Raquel but I'm leaving you too alone do we need to have a safe sex talk?"

"SHUT-UP! Alan threw a pillow over and him and told him to get out.

"Ok I was just wondering I guess not but remember use protection!" With that he ran out of the door and down the street. I was lying on the floor laughing.

"I love Rex. He is awesome!" Alan just shook his head.

"So does this mean I should go home too?"

"No you don't have to unless you want to because your cousins probably won't be home right? I mean I am going to make dinner and you could have some of that if you want. But if you want to go home you can. I don't care although I should probably get some homework done. But we could do it together I mean we are taking the same courses."

"Uh…ok I am a little bit confused but I heard I could stay for dinner and I have never been one to pass up free food. So what are we making?"

"I was thinking either sandwiches or we could order pizza what do you want?"

"Either one I don't care."

"Hmmm…" I looked over at the clock. Its about six so maybe order pizza and then we can get started on homework and then just eat when it comes does that sound good?"

"Sounds great."

So we did math and Spanish and waited for the pizza to come. We laughed over Ms. Matlox our math teacher and how she always yelled when she talked about completing the square. And we laughed at how when you conjugate some of the verbs in Spanish they sounded like pussy and other very inappropriate things. But when the pizza finally came Alan jumped up and offered to help me pay but I turned him down and said it was nothing and that I was going to order pizza even if he wasn't here and he could just help me eat it.

After pizza we worked on science. This was by far my worse subject but Alan was persistent in making sure that I understood the life cycle of the clam and how it reproduced. Before we knew it, it was eight o'clock and my mom came home from St. Louis.

"Raquel where are you? Come and help me with these bags!" I got up and walked over to my mom and helped her bring in the groceries. Then I introduced her to Alan.

"Mom this is Alan he goes to school with me and is in some of the same classes with me." I turned to Alan "This is my mom forgive her she is a little crazy sometimes."

"I am not crazy I am just myself and I'm sorry if you think that is crazy. She winked at Alan and hugged him. I am glad Raquel is making friends. You can call me April." Then she walked away and started eating the pizza we had ordered earlier.

"Raquel you know this Alan boy is very polite and cute I like him. He should come by more often. I notice you guys were alone…"

"Well my other friend Rex was here but he had to go home for dinner but Alan lives with his cousins and they weren't going to be home so he ate here and we worked on homework."

"Oh I see so when Rex left did he give you guys the safe sex talk?" She laughed and said she was kidding when I looked offended. "Don't worry hunny I was only joking. Don't take it so seriously it was a joke!" Well I am sorry that I was gone for your first day but tell me all about it. Are people nice? It looks like you are already meeting boys so that is a nice way to start off a new school year."

Alan turned to me and said that he would leave me and my mom to talk and that he should be getting home he didn't want his cousins to worry about him and wondered if we were walking or driving to school tomorrow. I said I would be happy to drive and he said that he would tell the guys. So he packed up his things thanked me and my mom for letting him come over and left. It was just me and my mom we giggled about boys and how weird people were in Missouri until eleven when I said I was tired and I went to bed. I actually wasn't tired but I wanted to call my best friend back home. Ariella was the best friend I had ever had. I ran upstairs and dialed her number. We talked about everything and told each other how much we miss the other. Then the topic of boys came up.

"So are the Missouri boys as cute as the Minnesota boys?"

"No, although there are some cute ones I am beginning to appreciate the Minnesota boys more. Although there is the one guy but I don't like him or anything were just friends. But he is cute. But it would be gross to like date him or something."

"Oh! A boy tell him all about him what is his name what does he look like? Is he a gentleman or is he a bad boy? Details! Details!"

"Well, his name is Alan and he is just over six feet tall and he has the most gorgeous chocolate eyes and he has matching dark brown hair. And he is ripped! I saw him without my shirt oh holy crap Ariella you should have flipped a biscuit!"

"Wait you have known him for three days and he is already taking his clothes off for you. Do we need to have the safe sex talk?"

"I wish people would stop saying that! Were friends I mean he pissed me off to no end when I first met him. But then this guy was messing with me and Alan just kicked his ass. Well I got kinda scraped up but he was bleeding too and then we ran away and I stayed at his house and he helped me stop bleeding and stuff and then I don't know we just started to appreciate each other and now we don't fight as much."

"Ah that is so cute! He saved your life and now you're falling in love!"

"I am not falling in love that's so gross!"

"Raquel listen to yourself you like him. The way you talk about him you talk like he is your boyfriend! You like him admit it! Plus it sounds like he is a good guy to like I say you go for it. But hey I need to go to sleep but call me again soon and tell me how things are going between the two of you! Good night love!"

Ariella hung up the phone and I got into bed.

_Do I really like Alan? How weird would that be? He doesn't like me though, although Rex did say he thought I was cute. But there is a difference between cute and like. I never thought I would be thinking these things. But Ariella is right I do talk like he is my boyfriend. Oh my god! I do like him! What is going on? 48 hours ago I wanted to kill him and now I have a crush on him. Maybe I am just going crazy who knows. I wonder if he is thinking the same thing…_


	4. I never thought this would come true

Disclaimer: I don't own holes (maybe one day though!) although I do own all of the characters I made up (Raquel and Ariella and Jason oh and Raquel's mom)

The next few months flew by and the word quickly got around that the boys and I were inseparable. Even though I have a lot of friends that are girls they all think Rex is cute so he ends up coming with us and being a typical guy he brings Alan and Stanley because he does not want to be the only guy in a big group of girls. So I spend all my time ether with the boys or with the girls and the boys. There was not a whole lot of problems with Jason except for the occasional argument when we bumped into each other but they were quickly stopped because we always had Stanley with us and even though he is one of the sweetest boys I have ever met he is also one of the biggest and so the arguments were stopped very quickly.

Things were down to a routine with me and Alan. Everyday I would either pick him and the guys up and we would drive to school or we would walk. Then we would have lunch and then we would met outside of school at the end of the day and we would go to our houses except for me and Alan we would either go to my house or go to his and do homework. I was horrible at Spanish and Science and he was an amazing student in both of those classes especially science because we were in biology and we were focusing on marine life and that is something that Alan is really good at. Then I give him help in math and history. We spend most of the night doing homework because we always have dinner and then we spend a good time of that talking. Rex has not entirely given up on hooking us up but it is not the first thing on his mind anymore. He has moved onto relationships of his own. He is now dating Melina he met her at one of Stanley's football games; they have been dating ever since.

It looked like me and Alan were going to just be friends for a while until one cold night in November. He was walking me home one night after we were studying for the big science test next week and it wasn't until we got to the stop sign at the end of his street did I realize that my world was going to be turned upside down from there on.

"Thanks for walking me home it's always better when you don't have to walk alone. Then it just sucks." I looked up at the stars and shuddered it was a very cold night but it was the end of November soon there would be snow and it would be too cold to walk anymore.

"Raquel, are you cold? Here take my jacket I am warm actually I'm wearing a sweatshirt." He took off his jacket and handed it to me and insisted that I wear it. He said he didn't want to wear it anyways so there was no point in not getting worn when I was so cold. So I took it from him and thanked him.

"You know you have really matured from when I first met you that day in the courtyard. I mean I can actually trust you when ii ask where a room is."

We both laughed while I nudged him with my arm to tell him I was only joking then we decided to take the long way home because it was so beautiful out and now we were both warm. We started to walk around the lake that was by both of our houses.

"And you ma'dear have also matured I mean you haven't called me a poop face in weeks! OUCH don't hit me that hurt!"

"Ha sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's ok just don't let it happen again."

"I promise. This is so pretty how come we never go this way? I never knew that we could go this way."

"Yah it is a nice walk. It is really nice when you know you need to just think. But this is by Jason's house and I thought that maybe it is better if we don't go this way. But I hear that Jason has found a new girl to harass. So we're probably good going this way."

"I feel bad for that girl poor thing! I feel bad for you too I mean you probably don't have any time to think anymore about anything I mean you do spend all your time with me. Poor thing!" I gentle pinched Alan's cheeks and he blushed and kicked some dirt.

"Nah, its fine I would rather be spending time with you than thinking. You're a lot more fun. I mean the things I have to think about are no fun. Except for when I am thinking about you. But even sometimes that can be sad." He looked away and kicked some more dirt.

"Thinking of me makes you sad? That sucks! I'm sorry."

"No it isn't you that makes me sad it is knowing that so many guys like you who are a lot better than me and who could be a better person to you than me that is what makes me sad."

I stopped in my tracks and looked Alan in the eye. _Is this really happening? I have dreamed about this for so long but I never thought that this would come true. Who would have thought after that day in September that I would be walking with Alan and listening to him pouring his heart out to me._ I held his hand and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know of anyone who is a better person than you. You saved me even when I was a bitch to you and then you still found it in your heart to take me into your house and make sure I was ok. I don't know of any other guy who would be that sweet to me other than you. You are the only person I call tell about stupid things like how stressed out I am and how when I was little I ran around naked all the time. I don't tell those things to everyone you know. Do you really think I could spend hours everyday with just anyone? Alan, there is no one better than you I can assure you of that."

Alan looked at me with eyes that I could not read. Then he looked down at the ground for a while, then looked into my eyes and took my other hand so I was standing right in front of him with both of my hands in his.

"So…uhh… do you think you would like to go out sometime? I mean if you don't want to that is ok we can pretend none of this happened and we can still be friends. But I think you're really pretty and fun and I really like you. But I don't know if you like me so I don't know but I would really like to take you out sometime. I mean if you aren't busy or anything."

"What?" I was in such shock that Alan my best friend had just asked me out that the only thing that could come out was what? and follow that with a few nervous giggles. It was so random but yet suddenly I was filled with butterflies and my heart was beating faster.

"I knew you wouldn't want to and that's cool I mean like I said you have a lot of better guys wanting to go out with you…" Alan looked away looking hurt and then started walking fast towards the direction of my house.

"Alan! Wait don't walk away from me. That wasn't a no!"

"It wasn't?"

"No!"

"So you would want to go out with me sometime?" I took his hands again and smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"Nothing would make me happier." We continued on our walk and Alan gently placed his hand into mine and pulled me closer to him and held my hand until I was safely home. When we reached the door neither of us had anything to say so I just kissed him on the cheek gave him his jacket and said good night. Then I ran upstairs to call Ariella.


	5. The date The kiss

"I knew he was going to ask you out! I totally called it I mean you can't spend everyday with someone and not end up liking them! I knew from the first day you told me about him that you guys were going to get it on! Raquel I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Ariella, I'm really happy too. It was really cute the way he asked me too."

"Shut up then! Tell me details!"

"Ha! Ok…" I continued to give her the play-by-play on what had just happened. We talked about it for over an hour. By the time we were finished it was almost one in the morning."

"Look babe I'm so happy for you but I need to get some sleep."

"Yah, me too."

"Ok so call me after you guys have your first date ok?"

"Of course I'm gonna call you! Talk to ya later!"

"Bye love!"

I walked over to my bed and got in. even though I sad that I should get some sleep I wasn't tired at all, but I wanted some time to think. My mind was racing and so was my heart.

_How could someone who started out to rude and cold-hearted make me so happy? I wonder what we will do for our first date…_

I began to imagine all sorts of romantic first dates and then it dawned on me that I didn't really care what we did. I was just happy that I was on a date with him. My body felt like it was floating and I gentle touched my side. There was still a little scar from when I was thrown to the ground by Jason. It's a little ironic that a lot of pain would eventually end up in this amazing feeling that I was feeling now. I finally drifted off to sleep and dreamt about what had just happened.

The next morning

The phone rang and Alan got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the phone. It was Raquel.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me!"

"Oh hey what's up?" Alan's heart began to beat faster _what if she was calling to say that last night was a mistake? What is she really didn't want to go out with me and didn't know how to tell me so she was calling me to say that she didn't want to go out with me. _

"I was calling about last night." _I knew it! I know someone as pretty and fun as her would never want to go out with me._ Alan prepared himself for the worse.

"If I remember correctly you promised me a date, and I was wondering when you were planning to fulfill your promise. I think you should just know that I am free all day today, you know just incase you were wondering." _So she really does want to go out with me! _Alan quickly went though the day in his mind. He was also free. Alan tried to think of something really romantic and witty to say but nothing came to mind.

"So do you want to go on a date with me today? I would love to take you somewhere."

_How cute! It seemed like Alan was so nervous to ask me out even though I already said yes. _

"Of course! I would love to be taken by you somewhere. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm… I don't know I didn't quite get that far. What do you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know whatever you want to do. I really don't care."

Suddenly it hit him. The zoo! He remembered Raquel telling him how much she loved the zoo one night when they were studying marine biology. He could bring her to the zoo for their first date. It was perfect! She said that she loved the animals.

"How about the zoo? You really like the Zoo don't you?"

"I love the zoo! How did you know?"

"I remember you told me that one night when we were studying. I can borrow my cousin's car and we can drive into town and go to the zoo. Then do you want to go to dinner?"

"Sure! That sounds like so much fun!"

"Great, ok what time do you want to get picked up?"  
"Hmm, well I haven't showered or anything. So an hour or so? Is that ok with you?"

"Sounds great! I will come and pick you up at noon that's an hour and a half ok?"

"Ok can't wait! See you later!"

"Yup see you later."

They both hung up and went to go get ready. Raquel called some of her closest girlfriends who lived close to her and they came over to help her pick out the perfect outfit. They came up with a brown deep v-neck halter top with embroidered beads around the rib cage and light blue jeans and some new sneakers. (Raquel's outfit is on my homepage if you want to see it) The girls left and Raquel was alone waiting with excitement.

At Alan's home there was a whirlwind of nerves and excitement. He pulled on his favorite jeans and his favorite t-shirt and his white New York hat. He grabbed his wallet and looked inside. There was a twenty and two tens. _Forty dollars? Alan you dumbass! That isn't going to be enough to take Raquel to the zoo and dinner. What am I going to fucking do? Shit! I guess I could ask Melissa for some cash, but then I would have to tell her I was going on a date and she would not let me hear the end of it. Fuck! Oh well Raquel is worth a few weeks of torture. _Alan walked into his cousin's room and found her reading a book.

"Umm… Could I borrow some money?"

"First my car and now money? Why do you need money are you going on a date or something." She laughed at her own joke.

"Well, actually yah I do. So can I have some money please?"

"Alan? You have a date? Oh my God! Of course! So give me some details is she pretty who is she?"

"It's Raquel, were going to the Zoo and dinner and I don't have enough money. Can I please have some I am going to be late."

"Raquel? No way! I thought you guys were just friends! I knew you had a crush on her! Yah here is fifty dollars is that enough?" Alan shook his head in agreement.

"Thanks Melissa I don't know when I will be home. Thanks for the car and the money."

"Alan you treat her like a lady you understand?"

Alan grabbed the money and ran to the car and hopped inside he didn't want to be late. He sped off towards Raquel's house and called her on her cell phone to say he was coming now. When he reached Raquel's house he went and rang the doorbell and she answered it quickly. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing jeans that fit her perfectly. They greeted each other and got in the car and set off for the Zoo.

They reached the zoo about an hour later. They spent most of the after noon looking at all the animals. Things were going well. Alan was not crazy about the zoo but it was ok. It was better when he was with Raquel. Everything was better when he was with her. So they walked around the large zoo and laughed when they got to the monkies and watched the otters swim around and were amazed when they saw the sharks getting fed live fish. The underwater tank and Alan's favorite part. They spent almost a half hour looking at all of the colorful fish and Alan would tell Raquel all about the different fish and a cool thing about each one.

"This is the cuddle fish they look kind of like a squid but they are very different. They can change genders whenever they want."

"Woah! That's so weird! Alan, if I were a fish which one would I be?

"I think you would be a dolphin, even though that's not a fish."

"How come?"

"Because they care very graceful and fun to watch, and they are my favorite marine animal to be around, and you're my favorite person to be around." Alan turned his face so Raquel could not see his face turning red.

_Shit! That didn't sound so corny in my head. It just came out and now she thinks I'm stupid!_

"Aww! Alan that's so sweet!" Raquel squeezed his hand lightly and moved closer to him and smiled. "I think if you were a fish you would be a sea cucumber, even though that's not a fish."

Alan sarcastically replied. "Wow! You're so sweet I'm a sea cucumber! Thanks Raquel!"

"No! You didn't let me explain. See you're special just like the sea cucumber and even the zoo doesn't have one. You're so unique it is hard to find someone like you. Just like a sea cucumber! Plus not a lot of people know a lot about you or a sea cucumber, but once they get to know you they will think you're awesome just like a sea cucumber! Once I got to know you I thought you were awesome!"

Alan smiled and kissed Raquel on the cheek and they both moved on to the lions and tigers. Soon it was almost six o'clock and they were both getting hungry so they walked out to the car and tried to decide where to go for dinner. They decided to go to Alan's favorite Italian restaurant closer to the house so they started off towards Tucci's. It wasn't lone before Raquel was dancing to one of her favorite songs Crazy in Love. She knew all of the words and was singing and dancing I the car.

"Don't you love this song? It is major quality!"

"Ha! Yah it is ok, although I must say when you sing it, it is a lot more interesting!" They both started laughing and Raquel stopped dancing because she was tired. It seemed like in no time they were at the restaurant even though it was over an hour away. Walking into the restaurant it was filled with amazing smells. They were seated at a small table set aside from the rest. There were candles on the tables and there was romantic music playing over the speakers in the ceiling.

"So what are you going to get?"

"Hmm… ravioli it's my favorite. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to get the ravioli too. It's my favorite too."

"That's so cool! Silence fell between them as they both fell into deep thought.

_I wonder what he I thinking right now. I hope he is having a good time. I had a blast but you never know with guys. They could seem like they are having a good time and then not call you again. No, Alan wouldn't do that. Although he might suggest that we don't go on anymore dates. I would be so upset if he said that. I wonder if he will kiss me. Sure we have had a few pecks here and there, but I wonder if tonight he will really kiss me._

_I wonder if she had a good time with me. What is she doesn't want to go out on a date with me again? Does this mean that she is my girlfriend? Should I kiss her? What is she doesn't kiss on the first date and I try to kiss her and she kicks my ass and thinks I'm a dusch bag? I don't know why I am so worried it is only Raquel, but for some reason I am really nervous._

Alan started playing with his napkin. This is something he dose when he is nervous. Trying to break the silence he started a conversation.

"So…did you have a good time at the zoo?" He looked at her and tried not to act too nervous.

"Yah! I had a great time thank you for taking me out it was a lot of fun! Did you have a good time?" Raquel started picking at her nails. (Her nervous habit.)

"Yah the zoo was fun. I'm glad you could come with me. We should do this again sometime." Alan looked down at his hands unable to look her in the eye. He did not know what she was going to say. His heart began to beat faster and faster again.

"Yah we totally should! Today was a blast!" Raquel's heart began to flutter.

_He wants to go on another date! Yes! _Raquel looked around there were now lovers dancing. A small group of older men playing instruments replaced the music playing over the speakers. _I wonder if he will ask me to dance. Maybe he doesn't dance though who knows. Bu if he doesn't as then I won't be disappointed. _

_She wants to go on another date with me! Oh shit! She I looking over at the people dancing. What if she wants me to ask her to dance? I'm a horrible dancer. How do you even dance to this? _Alan ran though his mind the time when he was little that he had to learn how to dance in gym class. He thought he remembered and went though the steps in his head. He remembered it was easy enough so he mustered up some courage and asked her the big question.

"Umm… Raquel would you like to dance with me?" Raquel couldn't believe her ears how could he be this perfect?

"I would love to dance with you!" they both got up walked over to the clearing where everyone was dancing and Alan placed his hand on her waist and she placed on hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. They began to dance to the music. At first their movements were choppy and nervous. But by the second song they were flying across the dance floor with grace and rhythm. Raquel wished they could stay there forever, but they looked back and their food had just arrived at their table. So they went back and started eating their ravioli.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? You're really good!" Alan did not want to say elementary gym class so he answered trying not to lie to her.

"I dunno I don't remember. When I was little." Saying gym class was too dorky. He wished he could have this amazing story to tell her so she could be impressed but he couldn't come up with one. They finished their meal, paid and then walked back to the car they were only twenty minutes from their houses.

The headlights from the car could be seen on the garage door as the Honda pulled up into Raquel's drive way. They walked up the steps to the door and they stood there in silence.

"I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you for everything."

"It was nothing I'm glad you had fun. So I will call you tomorrow is that ok?

"Yah, that sounds fine. Talking to you is fun."

"You looked really nice today. I mean you always look nice but you look really pretty tonight." _Should I kiss her? What if she gets pissed? What if she thinks I'm a bad kisser? Well she didn't just say good night and get into her house. Maybe that is a good sign. Maybe I should find out if she wants a kiss another way…_

"So, uh does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

"Yah I guess can I call you my boyfriend?"

"If you want to it's fine with me. I'm really glad we went out today. I didn't tell you this last night but I was so mean to you because I liked you. I have liked you for a really long time."

"Really? I have liked you for a while too!"

_She has liked me too? She wouldn't lie to me about things like that she must be telling me the truth! Maybe she wouldn't mind if I kissed her!"_

Alan stepped a little closer to Raquel and took her hand. He started to move slowly closer to her until they were only inches away. He could hear her breathing but that was soon drowned out by the sound of her ringing cell phone. They both turned bright red and she looked at her cell phone it was a text message from Rex it read:

Hey! I heard about your date with Alan did I call it or what? Are you guys getting it on? Has he tried to bang you yet?

"Who is it?"

"Rex, he wants to know f you have banged me yet."

"Oh my God I am going to kill him next time I see him. I'm not like that I swear! I would never do that to you I promise."

"I know I trust you. I know you would never do something like that. That's one of the reason I like you. Your one of the most decent guys I have ever met."

They began to move closer to each other again until once again they were only inches away. This time nothing interrupted them and their lips met into a passionate kiss. They began to get into their kiss more until they were making out on Raquel's front porch. They kissed each other for a few minutes until they broke apart.

"I should be getting to bed. Thanks I had a great time." She pulled him in for one last passionate kiss and then she turned away and walked into her house and closed the door. She slid down the back of the door slowly until she was on the floor. She could not believe what had just happened. It felt like she was flying. She never wanted this moment to end she looked out the window and say Alan get into his car and start the engine. He saw her looking out the window and smiled and waved. She smiled back and returned the wave.

Raquel ran up to her room and jumped into her bed and squealed into her pillow. She could no longer keep her emotions in. she got up and started dancing around her room and humming the song they had danced to at the restaurant, and reliving every moment of the date. She though to herself that was the best date she had ever been on.


	6. I like him more everyday

"Ahh! Here come the newlyweds, Raquel and Alan!"

"Shut-up Rex! Were not married we are dating."

Since Rex had heard about Alan and Raquel that is all he could talk about. He felt that it was his doings that made us fall in love.

_He thought that because of that one day that he and Stanley had to stay after school was the day we fell in love. Even though that was the day we stopped hating each other that does not mean that we fell in love. It was not until not too long ago did we really start seeing each other in a new light. Even though Rex is being incredibly stupid I guess I do have to give him partial credit. I mean if Rex hadn't asked me to walk to school with them then I would have never gotten to get to know Alan as well. I probably wouldn't have met Jason ever either but that's ok all the pain he put me though was worth it._

When we got to school people were talking about me and Alan. The day sucked but I knew that people were just curious about what happened. All of the girls were asking me what he was really like because Alan was never a very social person. He had always been quiet to girls and not said a whole lot to them. I told them that he was an amazing listener and a great guy. Not all of them believed me but that's ok they asked I answered.

Apparently Alan was getting some crap from the guys. I have always gotten along with boys and a lot of the boys at school I would consider my friends. Even though Alan also had some friends that were guys a lot of them started to resent him because they thought they had a chance with me, even though no one really had a chance but Alan. Sure I went on a few dates but that was nothing. Being a girl you get use to hearing that people say about couples, they say the same thing about everyone, but after talking to Alan I guess that guys aren't use to all of the drama that follows high school relationships.

I met Alan, Rex, and Stanley outside of my car (it was now almost December and it was too cold to walk) and I drove the two boys home. Then me and Alan went over to my house and worked on homework. Even though we had the least amount of homework ever we were taking a very long time to finish it. We were discussing a certain math problem and I could tell something was bothering Alan.

"Alan, what's wrong? Your really tense and it seems like you are angry with me did I do something to make you mad?

"No, I'm sorry I'm not mad it's just do you know what people are saying about us?"

"Yah I know what they say but you can't listen to that. I mean people always surround new couples with drama. Not to mention not everyone is talking about us, probably 75 of the people don't care. It is just the 25 that is talking that makes things suck."

"They said that we had sex and that you were a whore! That didn't happen!"

"Alan, its ok I know it didn't happen and who did you hear that from Mitchell?"

"Yah…how'd you know?"

"First of all Mitchell and I had history remember? And second he is the only one saying that everyone knows that it isn't true. And third Mitchell is now friends with Jason and he is going to say crap about us all the time. That is the reason I dumped him, he was hanging around with Jason and acting like an ass hole."

"Mitchell is hanging out with Jason? Well, that explains it."

"Yah, so trust me don't worry about it. A lot of the guys that were saying things were my guy friends and they tend to want to take care of me. They did this when I went out with Joe too! Alan, you can't take these things seriously people are going to talk, but that doesn't mean you have to listen!"

"Yah I guess your right, it just pisses me off when they call you a whore! You are nothing close to a whore and I don't want people to call you that!"

"Alan, you don't need to get upset if anything I should get upset before you! And I'm not upset its ok trust me things will get better soon. Soon people won't care about us and will be talking about something else."

"You're right. I'm sorry I over reacted."

"It's fine." I pulled him into a big hug and he kissed me, I kissed back soon we were lying on the couch kissing non-stop. (This is how most of our study-sessions would end up.) When we were done I gave him one last peck and we returned to math.

The week went on and as I predicted people had stopped talking about me and Alan and were moving on to other things. (Like Anja the school slut and who she was sleeping with now.) Every night we got together and did homework and studied for exams that were coming up. Even though much of our study sessions were a little more "hands on" then they use to be we still managed to get all of our work done. Alan's cousin's work most of the day so Alan has dinner at my house a lot. Since my mom has to work nights sometimes too we are left home alone to do whatever we want. Even though this would be prime time to do things that parents wouldn't approve of we had just as fun of a time watching movies and playing games and spending time together. (We still did stuff to though.)

Every weekend we would go out. Normally it was the movies, or dinner, or both, but sometimes it was much more fun things like dancing, making forts in our basements and the playing games all day in them, or just going for walks. That was one of the best things we did. We would get all dressed up in warm clothes and go on that walk around the lake where he first asked me out. Talking to him was so much fun. We talked about everything and anything. Every day I saw him I liked him more and every night I told m self I didn't think I could like him anymore than I did today, but the next morning always proved me wrong.

November turned into December and December faded into January which soon melted into February which brought Valentine's Day. It was February 9th and I still didn't have anything for Alan we had been dating almost three months, which isn't too long but I felt that I should get him something special. I asked him what he was no help he said not to get him anything, because getting to spend everyday with me was a present enough. Even though that was sweet I still didn't have anything to get him. I had been saving for a month now to get him something nice but whenever I thought I had found something it never seemed good enough. Then finally I saw it, it was perfect it was a watch I saw him looking at one day when we went shopping. It was right in my price range and it was gorgeous! I was so excited to have finally gotten him something for Valentine's Day!


	7. Valentine's day

Valentine's Day

This year Valentine's Day landed on a Saturday and Alan was taking me somewhere only it was a surprise. I had no idea what it was going to be but I was so excited. So when 1 o'clock rolled by (the time we agreed to meet up) I was filled with so much excitement I thought I was going to explode. I saw him pull up in his cousin's car and I grabbed my purse and his present and ran out to meet him. I jumped into his arms and kissed him, wished him a happy Valentine's Day and then we were off. We exchanged gifts in the car he loved his watch. He got me the most beautiful 3-stone pink necklace.

After we had been driving for an hour I was getting impatient.

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling!" Alan smiled at me

"You like it just be patient…"

"Can't you just tell me? Please?"

"No that would ruin the surprise!"

No matter how many times I asked him or how much I begged he would not tell me where we were going. Finally after an hour of driving he pulled onto a small dirt road that went between trees and bushes that were mostly dead from the cold winter. We got out of the car and Alan took my hand and took a basket with us, and led me up a path that went though the trees and up a big hill. I wondered what was in the basket. It was two thirty now and I was getting hungry for lunch, but I didn't want to wait any longer for the surprise so I kept walking finally we were half way up the hill and Alan told me to follow him. He went around a large rock and when we turn the corner a large waterfall was exposed. There was no trail, but there was an easy path down behind the waterfall. I followed him down.

"How is there a waterfall in the middle of February?" I asked him in pure amazement.

"There is a hot underground spring that runs though the ground and then comes up through the earth and then runs over this big rock. That is why all the ground around here is warm. That is why the trees are green. They are still warm because of the warm water. That is why there are so many animals around here. They spend time around the water to keep warm."

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"This isn't even the surprise…" Alan walked around one of the sides of the waterfall and came back with a blanket. "I thought we could have lunch here. As you can see it is really wide here." He was right it was over three yards wide, there was plenty of room to sit down it was mostly flat so you wouldn't fall off.

"We're having a picnic behind a waterfall? That's so cool! I have never done anything like this before!" Alan set down the basket and laid out the blanket and walked over to me. And wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"There is no one I would rather be with right now; I thought you should know that. I also think you should know that I have never been happier." He kissed me on the cheek and sat down on the blanket and started taking out food.

"This is so thoughtful; no one has ever done something like this for me before. You have no idea what this means to me!" I sat down next to him and began to eat a ham sandwich. I was a much slower eater than Alan so once he was done I was only about half done so he just scooted closer to me put his arm around me and let me finish. One we were finished it was about 6 o'clock. It had taken a long time to eat because Alan had packed a lot of food. So then when we were finished we packed up the wrappers and the blanket and put it all in the basket, then put it back on the path and said we could get it on our way back. I looked at him with curiosity; I guess he could tell what I was thinking.

"We are going one more place before we head home."

He took my hand again and led me up the path. The trees were getting thicker and taller. I had no idea where we were going it was hard to tell once the sun started to set. But we emerged from the brush to see the most amazing sunset I have ever seen. It was like the sky was being painted with the most amazing colors, each one bled into the other and they formed a beautiful master piece that stretched from one end of the sky to the other. We walked over to the edge of the land we were standing on. About 100 feet down I could see the waterfall where we ate lunch. Alan once again pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear…

"Happy Valentine's Day Raquel." Chills were sent up and down my spine, I had goose bumps all over my body even though it was rather warm because of the warm water running underneath our feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day Alan." Our lips met in a single kiss for a moment, then we sat down arms wrapped around each other and we sat there for what seemed like forever watching the beautiful display of color slowly fade into a deep dark blue-black, but once it was over it seemed like it had only been a few moments long. Alan looked at me and smiled

"Do you remember our first date?"

"Yes! That was one of the best dates I have ever been on!" Alan looked amazed.

"What made it so good?"

"I don't know it was just everything you did. It was perfect!"

"So there is nothing I could do to make any date better?"

"I don't know your doing a fine job right now."

"Hmm… there must be something I can do to make this the best date ever…" Suddenly a huge grin stretched over Alan's face and he stood up and held out his hand.

"Raquel would like to dance with me?" I looked at him like he was crazy. I have known Alan for a long time and he has never been one to do something as random as this.

"Now? There is now music."

"That doesn't matter." I got up and took his hand and he walked me to the middle of the large rocky ground we were standing on and started humming and took my hand into his and we started to dance under the moonlight. We spun and twirled, I thought we were floating on a cloud but every time I looked down we were still on the ground. We danced under the stars until we looked up at the stars and they looked like little diamonds scattered over black silk.

The day was perfect, the place was perfect, and the boy was perfect. I looked into those chocolate eyes that you could get lost in and smiled.

"I love you." _What just came out of my mouth? I have never said that to anyone but a family member before. I always thought that saying those three small words were setting you up for pain. But for some reason I could not keep it in and those three words came pouring from my soul and out of my mouth. I knew I cared for him but I never came to see how much I loved him. _Alan looked like I had just told him something really shocking, but yet really exciting. His eyes got real big and his mouth opened a little bit._ Was he going to say he loved me too? Or was he going to say he didn't love me?_

"I love you too."

The two stood there wrapped in each other's arms looking into the eyes of the one they loved. They both have never felt like this before, and they knew that they could not live without the other but neither one had realized that they were in love.

It took a few moments for what just happened to sink in. But once it did there was an explosion of excitement, joy, and trust. They shared one more kiss and then returned home.

Once they were at Raquel's house they were so mesmerized by the other that they knew they didn't want the night to be over.

"Do you want to come in?" Raquel asked in a slightly with out taking her eyes off Alan.

"Sure, will your mom mind?"

"No, she went into St. Louis to visit her best friend she is getting married. She is going to be gone for a week…"

They walked into the house, but did not get far before their emotions got the best of them. They started kissing and caressing. Then clothes started coming off. Raquel wrapped her legs around Alan and he picked her up and carried her upstairs. Neither one could keep their lips off the other. Once they reached the uppermost level of Raquel's home Alan set Raquel gently down on her bed. They both knew what they were doing, but knew that there was no one they would rather be here with and they had no regrets.


	8. The morning came too soon

The morning came too soon, before they knew it the night sky began to lighten and with it brought a new day. Alan got up and looked at the sleeping Raquel lying next to him. _She is so beautiful _he though to himself.

_Who would have known a few months ago that this would have happened? I know I would have rather died then do this with her, but now things have changed. _Alan's eyes began to fill with tears. _Is this the love my father felt for my mother? Will everything change before my eyes? Will I wake up one day and think to myself I hate this so much I am going to leave? _Alan now had tears streaming from his eyes. _I am not my father I will never do anything like that to Raquel. I will never leave her with out a reason or treat her the way my father treated my mother. I am not my father! I will never do the things he did! _

Alan got up and walked into Raquel's bathroom to wipe the tears from his eyes. He could hear the sound of Raquel's voice coming from the bedroom.

"Alan?" Alan quickly wiped his tears and walked back into the bedroom and got back into bed and kissed Raquel's forehead.

"Good morning."

"Alan, were you crying?" Raquel could see his tear-streaked face. "Was it something I did?"

"No! It wasn't you I wasn't crying I have allergies that's all."

"Alan, you know you can tell me what's wrong. You can always tell me."

Alan was reluctant to tell her because he had never talked about his feelings towards his father. Raquel and I hadn't talked about my family since the day Jason attacked.

"I was just thinking… I will never leave you. I promise! I won't leave you to wonder what you did wrong and what you should have done to fix things. I won't let you drive yourself into a hole that you can't get out of. I will never break your heart and then do it again and again. I will not be my father!" Tears were filling Alan's eyes again. Raquel pulled him into a hug.

"I know you won't be your father. You're better than that."

"No! You don't understand my mother is killing herself now because my father left me with her and I drove her insane. I am the reason she is the way she is. She is always drinking. She always tells me how she wishes I was never born and how I ruined her life. I will never do that to you! I promise!"

Now Raquel was crying, she hated to see Alan so upset. She tried to comfort him using every way she knew. She reassured him that he was not his father. She tried to tell him how much she loved him and much he cared for him. But nothing seemed to work. She realized that the best thing to do for his was to let him get out his frustrations and listen. She held him in his arms until he was done crying tears of anger and disgust. When he was finished he tried to apologize for what had just happened but Raquel silenced him and told him it was fine. She was always there when he needed her. Once Alan had gotten all of that out of him it seemed he was back to normal. So they went and made breakfast and watched some TV.

After lunch Alan said it was probably best if he went home. So they said good bye and I love you and Raquel watched him drive away.

Last night had been a fairy tale for Raquel and her insides felt like they were going to explode. Last night she thought that this morning she might regret what happened last night but now that it was morning she had no regrets. She knew she loved Alan with all of her heart.


	9. Good bye I will always love you

3 months later:

It was now May and things were going great with Raquel and Alan. But it would take only one phone call to leave the two love-sick kids with broken hearts.

The phone rang. Alan got up out of bed to answer it. It was his uncle.

"Alan, I'm sorry I am the one to have to tell you this but the hospital just called and your mother died a few hours ago."

Alan's body felt heavy. He was in shock this couldn't be happening to him. What was going on? Tears began to leak from his eyes. His heart felt like it was being physically ripped into a million pieces.

"Alan, I don't know if it makes you feel better, but the doctor said the last thing she said was give this to my son. There is a letter being sent to your house. It should be there by the morning."

"What happened?" Alan was not listening all he could think about was that letter. What could she be sending me?

"Your mother was in a car accident. She was drinking and driving and she ran off a bridge and into a river. Alan, I am so sorry! If there is anything I can do please feel free to call us. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yah bye" Alan hung up the phone and burst into sobs and screams. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt pain like this. So, he did what he always did when he was feeling pain. He got up and grabbed a jacket and ran out of the house. He ran two blocks and reached Raquel's house. He rang the door bell. Her mother answered the door.

"Alan, what is wrong?"

"Is Raquel there?"

"Yah…sure…but what is going on?"

Raquel came running down the stairs and saw Alan sobbing in her door way she ran into his arms and asked him what was wrong. Nothing came from him but the sound of him crying. For a good half-hour Alan lay there in Raquel's arms crying. It wasn't until then did he finally talk.

"She's dead! She died! The stupid bitch died when she was drinking! If I was there could have stopped her from getting in that car!"

"What? Who died?"

"My mom" Another fit of sobs came over Alan. Raquel sat there in shock. What would she do is her mother died? She didn't know what would happen. Raquel tried to comfort him but nothing work, so she just held him until he fell asleep.

The next morning:

Raquel woke up and looked for Alan, but he was no where to be found. The only trace that was left was a letter that was on her pillow it read:

Raquel-

You have done everything in the world for me and I can not tell you how much I appreciate it. You gave me your heart, your body, and your soul, and I gave you everything in return but I feel everything was not enough. You deserve someone who can treat you like a princess and give you the world. I'm afraid to say I can not give you that. I did some thinking last night and I have come to the conclusion that I need tome to myself. This morning I am going back to New York I am going to my mother's funeral and I am going to visit some friends. I also thought about everything you have done for me and everything I have done for you in return. You have been my only true love and you have taken care of me when I needed it most and the only think I have done for you is stripped you of your innocence. I am sorry that I have to end things over a letter, but I do not know how to end things other wise. I am sure I will regret what I am doing, but you shouldn't you will find someone who will treat you better and give you what you disserve. You will always mean the world to me but my mother's death has sown me that we are two different people and things would never work out. I know I promised I would never leave you, but I also promised not to treat you the way my father treated my mother and I am afraid to say that me staying would be worse than if I left. My father made my mother a wreck by abusing her mentally and forcing her to blame everything on herself. I am writing to you to tell you that you are not the problem. For a while you were the answer. You will always be the answer, but now I see that I was using you at your own expense. When I get back please don't call me or come by my house. I do not want to put you in a position of pain. I want you to know that everything I have said has been true. I do love you and I always will. Maybe one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me, maybe not but I just need you to understand that you have done everything for me. I am the problem and there is no longer a solution. So I write this letter to say good bye and to say I love you. You will always be my lover, my guidance, but most importantly my best friend. I hope you find someone better than me. I will always love you.

Good bye,

Alan

Tears were streaming down Raquel's face. She hated Alan she hated him. She had given him everything but he gave her the world. How could he think that he was not good enough? She loved him so much and he broke her heart. How could this be happening? She felt like a part of her had died that morning in May, and she would never forget the scars that would always be on her heart from Alan.

Try not to cry! I was crying when it wrote it! How sad! I hate it when they break up, but I think they needed to. Who knows maybe the will get back together!


	10. The letter

For days Raquel did nothing but cry. She had never felt this much pain. When her father died she felt that things could not get any worse, but now she realized that she did not know her father and so the pain she felt was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now. Raquel wished that she could talk to Alan; she thought that if she could just call him and tell him everything was going to be ok they could get back together and end this suffering, but she was wrong. Alan went back to New York and was going to be there for a lot of the summer, there was nothing she could do. She wished and prayed every night that Alan would come to his senses and come back for her, but the days became longer and warmer and there was no sign of Alan. She wished that she could have said good bye, she wished she could hold him again, but her wishes never came true. Her friends told her to stop hoping it would never work, but she still had faith that things were not over.

Alan got off the plane and was greeted by familiar faces. They were not the faces of his family, but he felt more at home than he had in a long time. The faces were all smiling and running to greet him. Each of the boys greeted him in their own way and was genuinely happy to see him. Finally D-tent was back together. This was the one thing Alan needed most. They all gave him their sympathy for him and his family, and tried to make him feel better, but after a month had gone by they knew there was something else wrong with Alan other than feeling the lose of his mother.

"Yo Squid! What is wrong with you? I know something is up! Come on man you can tell us!" A tall Hispanic boy urged Alan to talk to them about what was going on.

"I broke-up with my girlfriend." There was silence. None of the boys could understand why he was so upset over a girl, no one that is other than Rex and Stanley.

"You fucking dumped Raquel? What are you doing? Squid you call her right now and get back together with her!" Rex looked so shocked that he could not help himself all of his emotions poured out of him.

"X, I can't do that. I can't put her though that. Look man you wouldn't understand. I was a horrible person to her and she disserves better. So I broke up with her so she could get what she disserved. Alan could feel a lump forming in his throat. "I'm going to bed good night." Alan got up and walked into the other room where he had been sleeping for the last month. He opened his suit case and pulled out a sealed envelope that had his name on it. It was the letter his mother wanted him to have but he had not read it because he was afraid what it might say, but he was ready to handle what it said. He slowly opened the letter with shaking hands it read:

My Dear son Alan,

I know I have not always been the mother you have disserved but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I have probably taught you not to trust anyone and to live a life of hatred and pain. But I just wish that one day you can find someone who can show you the love that I never could. You are an amazing boy and you disserve to be loved. When your father and I were dating we liked each other, but there was no love. I had never felt loved before and so I did not know what I was getting into. My family was also a disappointment much like yours and so I had never been loved. The first time I felt the emotion of pure love was the first time I held you in my arms when you were first born. I have been trying my hardest to clean myself up and to change the way I have been living. Once they took you away I knew that things had to change. You were the only reason I was still alive. Even though I made your life hell you were the only thing stopping mine from just that. I know I have told you that your father is the reason that we lived in a trailer, and we never had any money but that was all a lie. Your father had been supporting us this whole time and I used it all on alcohol. I was the reason that you never got any toys on Christmas, or your birthday. I am the reason that you had to break into people's houses to get food and money, and I am the reason that you will never fully trust people. You may not believe it, but I have always loved you. You brought me joy, and I ruined your life. I hope you can forgive me I am trying my best to stay sober and I am trying to change so that I can once again be with you. You are my son and I have been nothing close to a mother to you and it is about time that you were shown the compassion you disserve. If you ever find someone that will show you that love I beg you not to push it away, but to embrace it. You have gone through enough pain and you do not disserve any more. If you never want to speak to me again I will understand, but you need to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you, that will never change. I hope that now you can finally put everything I put you though behind you and finally be happy. I will be waiting and whenever you want to come home you will be welcome here. I love you.

XoXo mom

Once he had finished the letter he knew he had made a mistake. He would never find anyone like Raquel and he probably put her though a lot of pain that she did not need to go though, but what was the use now she had probably moved on and there was nothing he could do. So Alan spent the rest of the month with his friends and returned to Missouri with Stanley and Rex at the end of July. He never tried to contact Raquel, and she never tried to contact him even though they both considered it many time but they always ended hanging up before anyone answered. The summer was fading fast and the new school year was coming soon, both of them wanted to go to new schools but they were not able to. They were both terrified to have to face their loves again.


	11. Jason returns one last time

The phone rang and Alan reached over the table and picked it up, it was Mitchell.

_What the fuck is he calling me for?_

"Hello?"

"Alan, this is Mitchell, look I know that you and I have never gotten along but I need to tell you that Raquel is not safe. I know you two broke up but Jason is planning on going into her house tonight and doing things to her. Once he told me that I quit his group and knew I had to call you. You are the only person who can stop him. I don't know exactly what he is planning on doing but he has a gun and is very drunk." Alan dropped the phone and then ran out the door. Even though he was afraid to see her again he knew that he could never forgive himself if she was ever hurt. He ran up the steps leading to the door way and rang the door bell and pounded on the door. Raquel came running and was shocked to shocked Alan standing at her doorway. He ran into the house and hugged her.

"Are you ok?"

"Alan, I am fine what is going on?"

"Mitchell called me and said you were not safe here. We need to leave!" but before he could convince her there was a loud crash coming from Raquel's room. The sound of foot prints could be heard coming down the stairs. They went for the door, but there was about five or six huge guys waiting with bats, and guns. They were trapped.

"So…you fucking bitch thought you could escape from me? No one ever escaped from me you fucking ho!" There was a shadow at the top of the stairs.

"Run!" Alan whispered into her ear and they ran into the other room and started dialing 911 but before they could tell them what was wrong the line went dead. The shadow that was now visible as Jason began to come closer. He had a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. He could not stand straight, but there was fire in his eyes.

They ran from him but he grabbed Alan by the arm and he jabbed his knife into Alan's leg and began to go after Raquel.

"You two never could stay away from each other. Even after he broke your heart you still come running to him don't you? You should have come with me that day in September! I am going to give you one last chance, come with me or die a very painful death…"

Alan went flying through the air and knocked the gun and the knife out of his hands. Raquel came towards him too but she was soon thrown off. She landed hard on the dagger that was still fresh with Alan's blood. She yelled in pain and soon Alan had been thrown off too. He went flying through the air and landed on the other side of the room covered in blood. Raquel was bleeding non stop from her back. She could not move she was stuck. She tried to crawl away but there was no use this was the end. She rolled over and faced Jason but looked over at Alan, who was trying his hardest to get up but couldn't his leg was still bleeding and his ribs were sticking out at odd angles.

"You have one more chance Raquel! Come with me or die!" Jason stood over Raquel with the gun and looked into her eyes. She looked away and yelled.

"No fucking way! I would rather die!" Jason looked taken a back. He didn't think she would say no. He didn't think he would have to actually kill her, but he was going to finally get back at Alan and kill his girlfriend right in front of him.

"Raquel your being stupid! Just do what he says!"

"Shut-up Alan!" Suddenly there was the sound of a gun in the air and Jason fell forward on his knees and onto Raquel. Soon there were police running over to the two of them and picking up Jason and calling for ambulances. One helped Alan up and over to Raquel. His eyes were filling with tears. She was now unconscious and not moving. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"I am so sorry, this is entirely my fault. I love you!" Raquel began to move and she opened her eyes and looked at Alan.

"You came back, why did you come back?"

"I wasn't going to let you die. I love you and I couldn't let anything happen to you!"

Paramedics began to load Alan and Raquel into separate ambulances and they were sped off to the hospital. Both of them were sent into emergency surgery and were in critical condition by the next morning. Alan was the first to wake up and get back to as close to normal as he could. The first thing he asked about was Raquel. They told him they didn't know if she was going to make it. The doctors left Alan alone to think.

_Please! Don't let her die! She does not disserve this! Please mother if you are up there please save her! I love her and I can't stand being without her! Please just let her be ok! I don't know what I will do without her!" _Alan spent the next half hour begging and pleading to God, his mother, and all the angels in heave to save his girlfriend. It looked like they were not listening Alan began to cry once more, but his tears were stopped when someone entered the room. It was Raquel she limped into his room and walked to his bed. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"I thought I had lost you!" Raquel looked at Alan in the eyes.

"I was so scared and you came and saved me again, but why did you leave me in the first place?" She began to cry harder. The pain she had been feeling for the last few months was returning to her.

"I'm so sorry Raquel but I could see myself turning into my father right before my eyes. But now I know that was a mistake! I am sorry if I made you cry for one minute! You showed me love when I didn't know what it was and I am ready to spend my life returning that love. You are the best thing that has happened to me!" they were both holding each other and crying.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I got some guidance from someone I thought would never help me, but she ended up giving me help when I needed it the most." They lay down on Alan's bed and held each other. Finally they were back together and everything was put behind them. They were madly in love and that was never going to change.

"I love you." Raquel spoke softly to Alan.

"I love you too. I always have. I never thought this would come true." He grabbed her tightly and kissed her for the first time in months.


End file.
